Sir Jared Rizzoli
by Tomboy Troublemaker
Summary: A knight rescueing a fair princess, facing enemies on the way and the mystery of magic and what chaos it brings to the people of Bostonia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST RIZZOLI AND ISLES STORY, ENJOY**

Once upon a time, as most mythical and stories of old go, there was a brave knight by the name of Sir Jared aka Jane Rizzoli. The only woman, pretending to be a man, in the Kings Royal Knights and this is her story.

The Kings Royal Knights kneeled in front of King Richard Isles, ruler of Bostonia, in his throne room. "I have called all of you here today, my most valiant and selfless knights, for a mission." The King started to bellow out from where he sat on his throne. "This year is my daughter, Princess Maura's, twenty-fifth year of beauty, and she is of age in tradition to finally be rescued from the Lax tower, guarded by the horrible dragon Hoyt." The King carried on saying, now getting up from the throne. "Each of you will get a chance to try rescue my daughter. If a knight is unable to, another will take his place. The knight, who succeeds in bringing my daughter back safely, will have the honour of marrying my daughter and in turn succeed me in becoming ruler of Bostonia." The king was now pacing up and down in front of his kneeling knights. "The first knight will leave tomorrow and we shall follow the list of name and rank for each knight to go. That is all, dismissed." The King said, and sat down on his throne as the knights filed out of the throne room.

Sir Jared, Sir Frost and Sir Korsak, headed down to their favourite tavern, The Burning Dragon, to talk about the turn of events laid out by the king. "Jared how do you feel about rescuing the princess form Hoyt?" Frost asked, after ordering three mugs of ale form one of the serving ladies. Jane looked down at her hands, seeing the scars that Hoyt had left on her form where he had held her down with his claws. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since that day, when Korsak and my father saved me and captured him. Word is that he is chained to the only entrance to get to the tower the princess is in. When the princess was in her sixteenth year she was put in the tower and Hoyt was put there to guard her." Jane explained, taking a large gulp from her mug of ale. "Chained to the door; that would mean the only way to get to the princess would be to kill Hoyt." Korsak thought aloud, also drinking from his mug of ale. "Well at least for us, we have a heads up." Frost haughtily said. "Have either of you met the princess?" Frost asked out of interest. Korsak turned to look at him, Jane lowered her head slightly, with a faint blush rising up her cheeks. "I never have." Korsak said with a big gulp of ale. "Me either." Frost said and then both him and Korsak turned to look at her. "What about you Jared?" Frost questioned, watching Jane's face closely. "Once, when Hoyt attacked me, with my hands, I had to go to the physician and have him clean and sew up my hands. She was there, learning from him, she was the princess, she could do what she wanted, she was fifteen at the time and me seventeen." Jane said remembering.

_ She had just been brought in by her father, the physician told him to put her on the bed in the corner of the room. He immediately cleaned her hands, then called out to the girl in the room to bring the needle and thread. She was so beautiful; she had golden hair just past her shoulders and hazel green eyes, that had so much knowledge in them. Jane's hands were sewn up and the girl sat with her for a bit. The men had left the room for the moment, so it was just them. "Hi I'm Maura." She said in a soft voice as smooth as honey. "I'm Jane." She rasped out in pain. Just then a wounded knight came in, burnt badly. The knight carrying the wounded, placed him on another pallet. He turned and saw Maura. "Princess." He bowed quickly as the physician entered again, he then told the princess to leave, because she was too young to see all he was about to do. "Good bye Jane, heal fully." She said getting up from the bed. "Thank you princess, good bye." Jane said back, that was the last she ever saw of the princess._

Korsak waved a hand in front of Jane, pulling her out of her revive. "Jared, I asked you a question, are you in there?" He asked, concerned. "Yes I'm here, what did you ask." Jane said, finishing off her ale. "What will happen if it is your turn to rescue the princess, and you do, being a woman?" Korsak repeated. More than likely of any of the other knights, Jane was going to rescue the princess, because of her past with both her and the dragon. "I'll marry her and become king, just as Richard said." Jane answered confidently. She could provide heirs, the guys just didn't need to know how, though. "Well if that's the case, you are set to be the third knight to go, if the other two are unsuccessful." Frost said, proud of her response. "To your success." He declared and hoisted his mug up, and they cheers.

The first knight to go was Sir Gabriel, he left on a brown horse, with all his armour on. Out of all the knight to see him off, Jane, Frost and Korsak weren't. Jane hated Gabriel, he was just an arrogant prick looking to make a name for himself. All of them knew their places for each to go and rescue the princess. Jane was happy she would be able to go soon, unlike some of the knights, Jane was already in love with the princess, even though she would never tell anyone. Jane was at her home, already preparing her equipment and practicing her sword lunge and retreat technique. She was ready and yet she had to wait. Sigh.

Gabriel came back only two days later. He was burnt badly on one side of his body and had huge gashes all over. So the second knight, a Sir Aaron went. Jane this time was there to see him off as were Korsak and Frost. "I know he won't succeed, but we have to wish him luck." Frost said, they knew that they would get to see the princess soon, and thought the Jane would make a good king. Jane decided to visit her father and tell him about the new mission.

"Father, are you home?" Jane called out, after knocking a few times on his door. There was some movement and then the door opened up. "Hey sweetie, come in." Her father, Franco Rizzoli said and opened the door wider to let his daughter enter. "Hey father, how are you." She said once her father closed the door. "I'm fine thank you, so are you going to tell me?" He asked, offering for Jane to sit down with him. Being in a family of Knights meant that you didn't so emotion. "The princess is old enough to be rescued, so the king requested his knights to take turns to try rescue the princess from Hoyt. I am the next one to go. The king also said, whichever knight brings the princess back will marry her and eventually become king." Jane explained, watching her father carefully. "I think its time I told you something about you and Hoyt before you leave." Franco said slowly, getting up from his chair and moving to his fireplace. There he pulled out something wrapped in old cloth. Her father sat down again. "When Hoyt attacked you, and clawed your hands, he left his mark on you, a mark that means you are the only one who can kill him. This knife was made out of a dragons claw, once you are near his heart you must plunge it into him, it's the only way to kill him." Her father explained, unwrapping the cloth to reveal a blood red claw shaped into a knife. He held it out for Jane to take, she grabbed hold of it and tested its weight, it was solid and felt comfortable in her grip. "You kill Hoyt once and for all, rescue princess Maura, marry her and become our next king, it is your time to be who you really are, Sir Jared Rizzoli, I am proud to call you my daughter." Her father stated, getting up and pulling her into his arms and giving her, her first hug ever. "I will do you proud Father."

Just then, Frost and Korsak pounded on Franco's door, Jane quickly opened it to them. "We have urgent important news." Korsak said after giving Franco a hand shake and Frost a slight bow of his head. "Aaron's horse just arrived back without him, and has terrible burn marks on it. Jared you must ready yourself, it is your turn to go." Frost quickly got out, then looking at the knife in Jane's hand. "All my things are packed, I shall leave at once." Jane said, pocketing the knife, with a slight bow of her head to her father, she left and rushed to her house. Slipping on her amour, sword and new knife, she was ready. Going to the stable at the back of her property, she took out her favourite horse, Joe Friday, and prepared the saddle bags, jumping on; she rode to the castle gates.

Korsak, Frost and the rest of the knights were already there to see her off. "Good luck Jared." Korsak called after her retreating horse. "And behave yourself with the princess." Frost quipped. "She is to be my wife, how do you think I'll behave?" Jane called out with a smirk, then stirruped Joe Friday into a gallop, laughing out at the feel of the wind hitting her face she rushed off into the already setting sun.

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter, sadly I can only post once a week. For now ciao belle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 come early because I had time. So enjoy.**

**P.S. No this is not a g!p fic, but Jane does have something up her sleeve for when she and Maura have kids.**

Jane rode on for another four hours or so after the sun had set, eventually though she was going to have to stop. Slowing Joe Friday down to a trot, she scanned the area for a good place to set up camp. She finally dismounted in a secluded clearing, that was perfect. Tying Joe to a tree, she took the saddle bags off and started to unpack her bedroll and some food. "I'll be right back girl, just going to get some firewood." Jane cooed fondly to Joe. Then set off into the forest for said item, once she had a big enough pile, she walked back to camp and built a fire.

Once the fire was lit, Jane made herself comfortable on her bedroll and quickly ate some fruit she had brought along, throwing Joe an apple, they both munched happily. "Good night Joe, we leave early in the morning." Jane said to the horse, then lay down and ready for the night ahead. She was really hoping to make it to Lax just after nightfall the following evening, so she had the advantage of surprise when she finally killed Hoyt. Thinking about the dragon; he was one of the last ones left, was huge and colored black and red. Nearly everyone feared him, everyone except her, she was going to get rid of that nightmare once and for all. Finally she fell asleep, dreaming of a redheaded fair princess.

* * *

Just as the grey in the sky started to turn pink, Jane packed up her saddle bags and mounted Joe. "Ready girl?" She asked, with a kick, they galloped out of the clearing. Traveling as fast as Joe could go, stopping every once in a while to water, feed and let Joe rest. Going round a bend in the track, there loomed the Lax tower on top of a lonely cliff with Hoyt no where to be seen.

At the base of the cliff, Jane dismounted and tied Joe Friday to a rock. "You can't go with me girl." She said, patting the horse affectionately. Unsheathing her sword, Jane made sure the knife was in reach and hidden. Slowly the brunette started to climb the cliff, moving carefully to make as less noise as possible. As the tower came into view, Jane saw in the only window at the top, a flash of gold. It was very silent, to silent, Jane was on high alert. Hoyt was most likely hiding in wait, waiting to attack at the right moment. "Hoyt, come out it is me, Jane your ultimate nemesis." Jane shouted out, moving closer to the tower entrance.

With a roar, Hoyt flew out from behind the tower, landing in front of the knight, who noticed the chain connecting him to the door. He studied the knight, watching curiously as he removed his gloves. Then held up his palm face ward to him; it was her, the one who had almost killed him nine years earlier. Letting loose another roar, he let the knight know that he was recognized.

Up in the tower, Princess Maura, heard the second roar, and thought how odd it was for the dragon to roar twice. She moved to the window and looked down, noticing another knight. "Sight." How many more were there going to be? This knight though was different, he was watching the dragon, while taking off his amour. Strange, very strange. But he kept his sword in hand, and a knife on his belt. This fight was going to change both the dragon's and the knight's.

Jane studied Hoyt, he looked older, had more scars, but otherwise he was still the same. She knew that he recognized her and he wasn't happy about it. By removing her amour, she was stating that only one of them would survive. "Ready?!" She yelled at him, wanting the dragon to make the first move, while she slowly moved from side to side, looking for a weak point. Hoyt had sat down and watched as Jane took off her amour, but now when he got up, he winced. He had a sword from one of the previous knights stuck in his foot. Jane took note of all of this, then looked up at the window, that was when she saw her, the princess. They made eye contact, then the princess quickly moved out of view.

So the princess was watching, way to much on the pressure. Jane really needed to kill Hoyt now. Charging forward, she ducked out of the way from the clawed foot coming at her, rolled to her side and jumped up. Glaring at Hoyt, she dove again, running to his sore foot, she kicked, and while he momentarily roared in pain, Jane grabbed hold of her clawed knife. Lunged forward with it straight into the dragon's chest, turning it in, causing him to roar in agony until he slowly lay down, he brought his claw up from behind Jane and stabbed her with it in her back. "Agh!" Jane cried out as she fell to her knees from the pain.

Breathing deeply, and focusing on the pain, Jane used her gift to draw the pain away from the wound and heal it. Getting up, she pulled the knife out of Hoyt's heart, wiped both her sword and knife clean before sheathing them. Moving to the entrance to the tower, she unsheathed her sword again and raised it above her head, swinging forward, she broke the chains that the dragon was attached to, to keep people out and the princess in. After sheathing her sword, she opened the door and looked up at the steep, spiraling staircase that led all the way to the top of the tower. Jane started to climb the stairs, getting more nervous with every step she took.

Finally at the top of the stairs, there was another door, this one was locked too. This time she used her knife to unlock it by stabbing the lock, then pushing the door open quietly. Jane knew the princess was awake, even though she pretended to be asleep on the canopy bed. As tradition dictated, she was to walk up to the bed, bend on one knee and kiss the princess awake. So that is exactly what Jane did.

**A/N: well thats chapter 2, wont be able to upload for a while, I am in** the** middle of writing exams. So bare with me and thank you for the follows and favorites. Bye**


End file.
